


i am a question to the world, not an answer to be heard

by notthebigspoon



Series: Brandon and Hobbes [4]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do these have chocolate on them?”</p><p>	“Yup.”</p><p>	“Chocolate covered potato chips. God I love the world we live in.”</p><p>	“Amen to that.”</p><p>Title taken from I'm Still Here by Johnny Rzeznik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am a question to the world, not an answer to be heard

“Do these have chocolate on them?”

“Yup.”

“Chocolate covered potato chips. God I love the world we live in.”

“Amen to that.”

Generally, after a game and a flight, Brandon would go straight to bed. He still feels a little rotten but it seems to have been a 24 hour bug and nothing more. Hobbes was packed up for several hours and is just now getting to stretch his legs, Brandon kind of owes him for that and taking care of Brandon while he was sick.

After getting his truck at the airport, he'd stopped for a bag of junk food. When they'd make it back to their building, they'd dropped his bags in the apartment and scaled the stairs to the roof. Brandon is parked on a bean bag with a sprite while Hobbes curls up on a fuzzy blanket with a bowl of coke. There's a small fire going in the fire pit and a bag of marshmallows. There's nothing in the world that Brandon would lift a finger to take.

Mostly he stares off into space, enjoying the city sounds and the fire crackling. Every now and then he'll cook more marshmallows, tossing one to Hobbes and eating the other himself. Tired of eating and feeling a little cold, he slouches in his chair and grabs his own blanket, covering up.

“Brandon?”

“Mmhmm?”

“What's going on with you and Buster?” Hobbes asks. He sounds both curious and worried. That's okay. After the Jalynne disaster, Brandon's a little scared himself.

“I don't know.” Brandon admits, shrugging and staring at the moon. “I mean... we're dating. We've gone out some. And slept together. And he called me his boyfriend.”

“Isn't he married?”

“Separated. Getting a divorce.”

“Don't you worry about that?”

Brandon snorts, shakes his head. “Not really. If it were anyone else, maybe I would. But... it's Buster. If there's a person out there who's more level headed and in control, I've never met them. He wouldn't have started something with me if he was still hung up on his wife.”

Hobbes says nothing, just nods and gets up, padding around the fire and dragging his blanket along with him. He gets situated by Brandon's side and rests his head on Brandon's lap, eyes drooping shut as he starts to purr. His tail swishes lazily and Brandon snags it, toying with it like he used to do when he was a child.

On the whole, they're both pretty good with change. Change has only ever meant good things for them., especially once Brandon had graduated high school and started college. Jalynne was the one exception but they're past that. Jalynne is the past, Buster is the right now. Even if Buster's still married, he's the best thing to come their way since baseball.

Brandon lets go of Hobbes's tail and pats his head instead. “We've got it good, don't we?”

“Better than most people.” Hobbes agrees, licking Brandon's arm and laughing when Brandon makes a noise of disgust. “Brandon?”

“Mmhmm?”

“Love you.”

“Love you too buddy.”


End file.
